


Do I Wanna Know?

by sunflower20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Drama & Romance, Heartbreak, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Break Up, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower20/pseuds/sunflower20
Summary: SinopsisAño 2020.Harry por fin se siente libre. Decidió que su pasado no lo perseguiría más, si Louis podía olvidar lo suyo, porque él no?Pero que pasa cuando decide establecerse en una relación, cuando siente que todo marcha como quiere, descubre un secreto del pasado que no solo cambiará su pasado, sino, todo su futuro.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mañanas no siempre son felices.

No recuerdo cuado fue la última vez que fui feliz, creo que cuando estuve en Jamaica. Ahí fui muy feliz. Fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo donde me sentía en paz, aunque siendo sincero no duro mucho.  
Ahora, después de tantos años puedo decir que estoy feliz. Siento que estoy en un buen momento tanto personal como laboral y con eso me basta. Estoy feliz.

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, tropezando con la ropa de la noche anterior. Mi maldita costumbre de dormir sin ropa, los años pasarán pero las viejas costumbres nunca cambiarán. Agarre mi celular de la mesita de luz y vi que tenía muchas notificaciones de Twitter, que habré hecho ahora.

Mientras habría la aplicación puse en los parlantes la radio para distraerme, estaba sonando Slow Hands, que buen tema. Cantando bajito fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, aunque tranquilamente podría comerme una banana e ir a entrenar al gim pero estoy casi seguro de no haber comido nada anoche, así que me obligue a mi mismo a tomar un café por lo menos.

Me sente en la mesada de la cocina mientras se calentaba el agua y agarre mi celular, Twitter estaba andando un poco lento. Salte de la mesada para ir a buscar una taza y tomarme un buen café, sin azúcar porque estoy dejando lo dulce. Ya con el café en una mano y el celular en la otra, me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación otra vez cuando en un titular de Twitter leí la palabra One Direction. 

Abrí enseguida la nota para saber que estaba pasando y porque la gente me estaba etiquetando tanto.

Apenas leí y deje de respirar, negué con la cabeza incrédulo por lo que mis ojos estaban leyendo, no, seguro es falso. Siempre es falso.  
Rápidamente fui a mi escritorio y abrí el navegador, busque sus nombres y ahí estaba, era real. Era real. 

“Louis Tomlinson nos cuenta cómo le propuso matrimonio a su novia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, díganme que piensan! 
> 
> xxx28


End file.
